Never Wanna Say Goodbye
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Evil Charming sequel, part 2/3 to Over You. Please Enjoy!


**This is a sequel to Over You. It is part 2/3, U was originally going to have Over You be a one-shot, but I had a couple of people ask if I could make an ending where David changes his mind and chooses Regina, and I think that's a good idea, but I didn't do it as another chapter to Over You in case some people like the sad ending. This one was written with the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder in mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a particularly bad night when Regina broke down and called David. She didn't think he'd answer, especially because it was nearly one in the morning, but he did.

"Regina?" he whispered into the phone. He should have ignored it, but he saw her name on the screen and couldn't. "Regina?" he asked again when he realized she hadn't said anything.

"David," she choked out.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Gods, how he had missed hearing her say his name.

"No."

"No?" David asked. "No, you're not okay?"

"I shouldn't have called. I'll… I'll go."

"Regina, wait. Please don't go. I'm glad you called."

"What about Snow?"

"She's sleeping in the next room."

"How are things? Are you well?" Regina asked. The thickness in her voice made it obvious she'd been crying.

"No. I'm not well. I—I miss you. I keep trying to move on from you, but it's hard."

"Why? She's your True Love. That's why you chose her."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

David sighed, pulling his coat on and leaving a note for Snow that he went for a walk, just in case she woke. Heading toward town, he walked.

"I miss you. I said that already, I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. She's my True Love, which has to mean something. But every time she calls me 'Charming' I think of how beautiful it sounds when you call me 'David.'

Swirling the apple cider around in her tumbler, Regina sighed. "Does she know?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. But I dream of you, and you know how I talk in my sleep. Who knows what I've said."

"I dream about you, too," she admitted in a soft voice. "Gods, David… I dream about you every single night. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"I know."

"David," she breathed, her voice breaking and he could hear the tears she was getting ready to cry. "I love you."

"Regina… gods I love you, so much," David sighed.

"I really didn't want to hear that."

"Then you shouldn't have told me."

David looked up. He really hadn't intended to walk to her house; he'd been concentrating on her voice, her beautiful, seductive voice. But somehow his feet, or perhaps his heart, had carried him there and he was now looking up at the big, white mansion.

"Regina…"

"Yes, David?"

"Come let me in."

"What?" she asked, not sure if the alcohol was getting to her. A moment later, she was at the window in her living room, the light casting across the lawn when she opened the curtain to look out at him. "David, why are you here?"

"I don't know. I went for a walk so I didn't have to whisper, and the next time I noticed where I was, I'm standing here on your sidewalk. "Come on, come let me in. I want to see you."

Leaving the window, Regina hurried to the front door, opening it to let him in. The moment he stepped into the house and the door was closed, David pulled Regina into his arms, holding her tightly to him. Her arms were stiff, bent at the elbows and she wasn't touching him, except where he was holding her. After a long moment, she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When David pulled away, he lowered his hands to cradle her face, holding her even when she tried to pull away. Pulling her to him again, David pressed his lips to hers, hard and rough. He followed the kiss up with three quick but lingering pecks to her lips again.

"Regina," he sighed, pulling her against him in another hug.

Kissing his neck as he hugged her, Regina whimpered, "David." And as he held her, David trailed kisses along her shoulder, pushing her robe aside to expose a silk nightie with thin straps. "David, please," Regina cried.

Pulling away, he nodded. "I'm sorry, Regina, I'll leave you alone. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry," he whispered, looking deep into chocolate eyes.

"I don't want you to leave. I need you to take me upstairs." David dropped his head to touch his forehead to hers, nodding against her.

"Come here," he demanded, wrapping his arms around her small waist and lifting her, causing Regina to automatically wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. David carried her upstairs to her bedroom, lowering her gently onto her feet as he untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. Regina pushed for a faster pace, he was being to gentle and she wanted hard and fast. Still, David refused to move faster, pulling his shirt off, followed by pulling her nightie over her head.

Lowering them both to the bed, David moved his hips against her, already hard and wanting her. Propping himself up on his hands, David kissed her mouth softly, running his tongue across her bottom lip, before moving to kiss along her jaw. He kissed down her neck, her chest and her stomach until he reached her panties. He pulled them off, slowly sliding them down her legs, and returning to the apex of her thighs, kissing her pussy, pushing her legs apart to suck on the small lips he found there. Licking her slowly and causing her to raise her hips against his face, David snaked an arm over her waist and pushed her down against the bed.

He ran his tongue up and down the length of her slit, licking her wetness and enjoying the taste of her. Sliding his free hand up, David kneaded her breast, letting the slightly calloused tips of his fingers run across her pert nipple. Brushing his nose against her clit, he pushed his tongue inside of her.

"David," Regina breathed, needing more, needing harder and faster. "Please, David."

"No. Just let me love you, Regina," he argued, after breaking away from her to look into her eyes and she looked down at him. He brought one hand down to her, pushing two fingers into her gently and scissoring them against her sweet spot. He began flicking his tongue against her clit, alternating flicks with lowering his mouth and sucking it hard between his lips.

Regina whimpered and writhed beneath him. "David… please, David. I need to come."

"Soon." Continuing his work, he moved his fingers faster, knowing that that spot always caused her to come quickly. He bit softly on her clit, sucking it again between his lips and then lapping against it with the flat of his tongue. When he felt her shaking against him, and tightening around his fingers, David moved faster, still not quite as fast as she wanted, but enough to make her tense, her hips pushing up against his face.

"Oh David! Yes, gods yes," she moaned, her hips dropping back against the bed. When she stopped moving with her release, David crawled up to hover above her, pushing his pajama pants and boxers down, kicking them the rest of the way off when he could. Pressing himself against her opening, David pushed in gently, resting his weight on one elbow while he used the other hand to roam her body. He rolled his hips into her, filling her over and over as she matched his pace with her thrusts.

"Regina," he breathed, lowering his mouth to kiss her. She licked the taste of herself off his mouth, licking the part of his lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth when he let her.

Nearly half an hour of lovemaking passed when they collapsed on the bed together, David laying on top of Regina, his weight a reminder that in that moment, she wasn't alone and her warmth reminding him that love came from the strangest of places, and he couldn't imagine having this with Snow, ever again.

"I'm sorry, David," Regina whispered after he rolled off her and onto his side, facing her.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, brow furrowed, lifting the hand that wasn't holding his head to gently stroke the bare skin down her side. She rolled over onto her stomach, pushing herself up on her elbows and turning her face toward him.

"I'm sorry for calling. I… I told myself I would leave you alone, that I wouldn't ask you to come back to me. I don't want just half of you, and yet, here I am being the other woman, even now that your wife is home and you should be there making love to her, not me."

"You didn't ask me to come back, I did that on my own. And I know you deserve so much more than to be the other woman. I love you, Regina, and I think… I know that I need to make a decision."

"But you already did, you chose her."

"It was an uneducated choice."

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Regina asked, "What does that even mean? You forgot what it was like to fuck her and what? I might be better?"

"It isn't about the sex, Regina. She's my True Love based on us falling in love over 30 years ago, and I felt I owed it to her and to myself to live that out because she's my True Love, she woke me with her kiss. But Regina, I fell in love with you just weeks ago, and that's so much fresher in my mind, and… when you kiss me it's loving and passionate, and sweet, like you want me, you crave me. When Snow kisses me… it's like I'm a possession and she can't live without me just because of how it works for _her_. And you… it makes it so hard to be faithful when every thought I have is comparing the two of you."

"Then there shouldn't be a comparison. I'm evil, she's good."

David scoffed and shook his head. "That's hardly true."

"You're saying Snow isn't good?"

"I'm saying _you_ are _not _evil."

Regina shook her head and laid her arms back on the bed, resting the side of her head on her forearms. "I wish that were true."

"Regina," David breathed. "You've stopped using magic for anything bad, you are an amazing mom, you've changed so much since the curse broke. And I still don't believe that you ever intended to be evil."

"Why does it matter to you what I think of myself?" she asked softly, lifting her head again to look at him.

Leaning in, David kissed her softly. "Because I love you and I think you're one of the most beautiful people I have ever known, and I don't mean physical beauty… though that fits as well." Kissing him back deeply, Regina pushed through the kiss, heating it up. David moved against her, rolling her over onto her back, and soon they were moving together again. This time was hotter, faster, and rougher. It was passionate and needy, filled with longing and desire.

It didn't feel like goodbye, it didn't feel like an end. Though after he took a shower, rinsing off without using soap, they stood at her door, saying goodbye. They kissed softly and slowly, and David reminded her how loved she is, and he didn't want to let go. But he did, and he walked home, arriving when it was nearly five in the morning, the sky was lightening and when he entered his home, he saw that the note he left had been moved, which meant it had been seen.

"David? Where were you?" Snow asked, walking out of the bathroom and toward him.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and went for a walk."

"What time did you leave?"

"I… I don't remember. It was a while ago. I went by the new park and down by the beach," he answered, picking his words so they weren't exactly lies, but he wasn't fooling even himself, omission was lying, he just didn't know what to tell Snow in that exact moment. "I'm sorry, you should have called when you woke up and I would have come home."

"Are you ok, David? I… you seem different lately."

"I am different. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe after I sleep?"

"Ok. Charming…" Snow answered, watching as David headed toward their bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Snow. I really do."


End file.
